Always
by AFrecklesLover
Summary: -Prometeme que siempre, siempre, siempre me amarás - le dijo ella. - Lo prometo - le juró él...sellando el trato con el que no esperaban sería su último beso juntos en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué se sentirá estar ilusionada y que esa ilusión se te quite en un 2x3? Ellos se amaban...pero ambos se cansaron de esperar.
1. Our Beggining

**Our begining**

Despertó por un molesto rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana. Se removió un poco y no la sintió a su lado…digamos que eso le molestó un poco, no le gustaba despertar de tal manera, siempre le gustaba girarse y encontrar su cuerpo caliente a su lado. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, se arrepentía de haber tomado tanto la noche anterior. Se sentó en la cama y sintió que la habitación giraba, miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ella.

Ella le sonrió, Llevaba consigo dos tazas de café -seguro era para bajarse un poco la cruda que seguramente ambos tenían- pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que llevaba encima tan solo una de sus camisetas, una de "The Boss" para ser más precisos…y verle con esa camiseta simplemente lo encendía.

-Buenos días – le dijo sonriente.

-Buenos días hermosa – le contestó atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Mucho dolor de cabeza? – le preguntó.

- ¿Tú que crees? – respondió levantando una ceja.

Ella rió y lo besó con pasión.

Eran una pareja muy joven pero muy hermosa, no hacía mucho tiempo que estaban juntos pero de verdad se querían. ¿Qué cómo se conocieron? Ah, bueno eso es una historia fácil de contar.

Él y su banda estaban en una muy conocida discoteca en el Reino Unido, ellos eran el centro de atención. Se había girado un poco y ahí fue cuando la miró por primera vez. Ella estaba con un top con su bandera, llevaba unos shorts azules y zapatos altos, Era rubia pero con las puntas decoloradas en rojo, a leguas se notaba que no era una de esas niñas mimadas sino que era alguien a quien no puedes manejar como un títere. Ella se volteó sus ojos y por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron.

Sus ojos no eran tan azules como los suyos pero eran muy hermosos. La chica le sonrió e inmediatamente siguió con su camino. Se encontró con un grupo mixto y esa noche no la perdió de su vista.

*Flash back*

-Danny, ¿Qué tanto miras en ese grupo? – le preguntó Tom. - ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese?

Danny sonrió con picardía.

-¿Tú que crees Fletcher? No estoy viendo el trasero de esos chicos – le contestó. Tom sonrió. – Estoy viendo a "esa" chica – dijo.

-¿Qué esa no es Jade John? – preguntó más para él mismo que para su pecoso amigo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el castaño algo confundido. –algo típico de él-

-Sí, en efecto…esa es Jade John. ¿No la conoces? – su amigo negó con la cabeza. – Es cantante, según muchos críticos es "La Avril Lavigne británica" La conocí en una fiesta hace unos meses atrás, estaba a punto de empezar una pequeña gira por toda Inglaterra pero parece que ya volvió.

-Si la conoces…entonces, ¿Por qué no me la presentas? – dijo Danny.

- No, no y no. Será solo una de tus otras conquistas, la utilizaras una noche o un par de noches si te gusta como…ya sabes, o no hace sonidos raros en la cama, ella se enamorará de ti, le romperás el corazón y después ella se vengará de mí por tu culpa. – exclamó Tom con algo de drama.

-Bien, entonces sino lo haces tú, yo me presentaré solo – respondió Danny caminando hacia la rubia.

*Fin de Flashback*

Y ahí comenzó todo, y no había sido una relación de una sola noche como había jurado Tom, era una hermosa relación seria de las pocas que Danny había tenido. Su rubia le encantaba…a pesar de que tan solo eran unos jóvenes la quería mucho.

Escucharon el timbre del pequeño departamento que ambos compartían. Jade se bajó del regazo de Danny y salió directo al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Danny corrió inmediatamente a la puerta y se encontró con Tom.

-¡Amigo! – exclamó emocionado

-Jones – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pasa- le dijo dándole un poco de lugar para entrar.

-Tom – exclamó Jade acercándose para abrazarlo.

En todo este tiempo que lo conocía se había hecho muy buenos amigos y hasta se podría decir que eran como hermanos. Se contaban absolutamente todo.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó. – O mejor dicho ¿Cómo están ustedes? – dijo viéndoles acusadoramente. - ¿Cómo tomaste la noticia Danny? Debes estar muy orgulloso de tu novia, es una gran oportunidad la que se le ha presentado…lamento que no la podrás ver por un tiempo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Danny incrédulo.

-No le contaste – dijo al darse cuenta de que Danny no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Ella negó con la cabeza, muy apenada y por dentro queriendo asesinar a Tom de la manera más cruel posible.

-¿Qué diablos sucede? – preguntó el pecoso con un pequeño toque de molestia en su voz.

-Creo que es momento de irme – exclamó el rubio apenado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta sin antes susurrar un quedo "lo siento" para su amiga, ella le sonrió a medias…pero sabía que ese lo siento era muy honesto por parte de Tom.

-¿Puedes explicarme como eso de que te vas? – preguntó ya Danny perdiendo la paciencia.

Jade escondió su rostro con sus manos, estaba muy nerviosa…no sabía cómo explicarle la dicha situación a su novio.

Respiró profundo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada azul grisácea de Danny.

-Hace poco – comenzó a relatar su historia mientras se sujetaba las muñecas…siempre había hecho de eso. Según su mejor amigo era seña de mostrar su enorme nerviosismo. – me reuní con unos productores de estados unido. Me dijeron que canto hermoso, están muy interesados en mi así que grabamos un par de demos y al parecer se enamoraron más de mí.

Miró a Danny. Él la miraba sin expresión alguna, simplemente sentado en el enorme sofá que cubría la sala del pequeño departamento.

-Me ofrecieron un contrato – continuó – Pero no puedo grabar las cosas acá, ellos expresaron abiertamente que me tendría ir con ellos si todo funcionaba…no consideré necesario contártelo porque no pensé que me aceptarían…pero eso no fue así.

-Obviamente te aceptaron por lo increíblemente talentosa que eres – le interrumpió Danny.

Jade sonrió.

-Hace un par de semanas me dijeron que me tengo que ir con ellos para escribir, grabar y producir todo. Y sí, Dan…firme el contrato. – dijo esto último con lágrimas en los ojos. – El viaje será por 6 meses a Los Ángeles.

Daniel Jones salió inmediatamente del departamento. Estaba muy pero muy molesto con ella. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar así? Definitivamente el amor no era justo jamás con él.

Encendió su auto, y arrancó a toda velocidad. Necesitaba alejarse de todo esa mierda que rodeaba a esa chica de la cual poco a poco se había enamorado. Sí, la amaba pero jamás tuvo la valentía para decírselo. ¿Qué tal si ella no sentía lo mismo?

Tomó cualquier rumbo y al final llegó a un lugar desolado en el cual podría gritar sin que nadie le mirara como loco. Lloró, lloró como loco…como nunca antes había hecho y mucho menos por una chica.

Pasó horas y horas meditando sobre lo ocurrido, al final logró relajarse. Encendió su auto y fue valiente para regresar a su departamento.

Al regresar encontró todas las luces apagadas, tenía miedo de que ella se hubiera marchado sin antes despedirse. Pero eso no fue así, llegó hasta su habitación…y ahí estaba su rubia con la mirada perdida y llorando. Cerró la puerta tras sí y Jade notó su presencia.

-Danny…- susurró ella.

El castaño le sonrió y ella salió corriendo hacia él y le abrazó. Ambos lloraron, estaban muy dolidos.

-Lo siento…siento ser muy egoísta pero…- no continuó porque Danny la interrumpió con un candente beso.

-Te amo – le dijo después de haber terminado su beso. – Te amo demasiado.

Jade, tomó delicadamente su barbilla y lo besó tiernamente.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros Danny? – preguntó la rubia.

-La verdad…no sé, pero por favor no pensemos en eso ahora, en su debido momento lo hablaremos. – ella asintió.

Esa noche…el pecoso le hizo el amor las veces que pudo...necesitaba sentirla cerca de él, tocarla, besarla, escucharla decir cosas sin sentido en su oído mientras la penetraba delicadamente, escucharla gemir su nombre una y otra vez. Necesitaba todo de ella.

Esas semanas, esas últimas semanas las disfrutaron a más no poder…pero cuando menos pensaron, el día llegó.

Ella estaba alistando su maleta.

-Jade – ella se giró hacia él. Daniel se quedó en silencio.

-Danny…prométeme algo ¿Si? – ella se acercó y el asintió mientras rodeaba sus brazos por la diminuta cintura de su novia. – Prometeme que siempre, siempre, siempre me vas a amar sin importar lo que pase…que me esperaras y yo seré la única señora Jones.

Danny sonrió.

-Te lo prometo – dijo cellando su trato con un beso.

El castaño hizo que ella jurará lo mismo y la hizo suya una vez más.


	2. Breakeven

**Breakeven. **

La despedida, no había sido nada fácil pero tenía por seguro que todo ese esfuerzo valdría la pena, su carrera sería exitosa y tendría a un asombroso novio esperándola.

Al llegar a Los Ángeles conoció a personas fantásticas e inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar muy duro. No lo podía creer…sus sueños poco a poco se harían realidad.

Los primeros 2 meses fueron duros…pero se conformaba con un par de llamadas de Danny que por lo general duraban horas y horas. Al inicio eran por promedio tres llamadas al día…pero con el tiempo,-desafortunadamente- las llamadas ya no eran tan seguidas, e incluso había días en los que no sabía si su pecoso seguía con vida.

Esos días sufrió tanto, pero después de tantas noches en vela decidió dejar de pensar totalmente en ello y enfocarse en su trabajo…y ese probablemente fue el primer error que Jade pudo cometer respecto a su relación a larga distancia con Danny.

Muchas personas aseguraban que lo de ellos no funcionaría, que a los pocos meses se olvidarían y terminarían su patética relación…pero ella quería demostrar que no era así.

Un día tomó la decisión de llamarle pero su novio nunca atendió el teléfono.

Desde ahí, su vida cayó en la monotonía. Su vida era básicamente levantarse de la cama, asear su cuerpo, subir a la camioneta, componer, grabar y regresar agotada a su habitación.

De pronto notó que esos 6 meses que se suponía estaría grabando su disco…llegaron a su fin. Solo, había algo…preparar el disco no duró los 6 meses que los productores pensaron, sino más.

Después de ocho meses en esa ciudad…los productores decidieron darle unas pequeñas vacaciones, para que se relajara un poco. Gritó de emoción cuando se enteró, así que tomó el primer vuelo directo a Londres. Llegó a la ciudad que la vio nacer con grandes expectativas, expectativas que quizás no se cumplirían.

Llegó al edificio donde solía vivir con Danny…e hizo todo para darse cuenta a que hora aparecería su novio. Subió al piso de su apartamento…intentó abrirlo pero había cambiado la cerradura cosa que le extrañó pero decidió no tomarle importancia.  
Al cabo de un rato alguien le llamó informándole que Daniel había llegado…decidió esperarlo al final del pasillo y antes de que él abriera la puerta sorprenderle.

Al cabo de unos minutos vio la figura de Danny, su cabello…lucía diferente, pero le encantaba. Iba a sorprenderle pero una chica rubia se acercó a él, le tocó el hombro y en cuanto él se giró le plantó tremendo beso. Ver eso…le destrozó demasiado el corazón, ahora entendía…por eso había cambiado la cerradura, por eso había dejado de llamarle, por eso no contestaba su llamadas, sí definitivamente eso era.

Quería correr y golpearlo fuertemente y gritarle de todo…pero fue más sabia, simplemente caminó hacia ellos.

Miró a Danny directamente a los ojos de Danny mientras dijo: "Buenos días, Jones". Danny se quedó totalmente pasmado, no sabía que hacer… ¿De verdad era ella?

Las lágrimas de Jade brotaron inmediatamente y decidió salir de ahí, cuanto antes mejor. Entró a su coche y lloró demasiado…golpeó fuertemente el volante de su auto. Lloraba, no sabía si de dolor, de rabia o de quién-sabe-qué, pero algo sí estaba seguro…Danny Jones le había roto el corazón.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se dejó un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla. No lloraría…no por él. Condujo hacia la casa de Tom para así enfrentarlo…de seguro el maldito lo sabía y había decidido escondérselo.

-¡John! – exclamó Tom con alegría.

Ella sonrió con hipocresía. Tom iba a abrazarla pero ella evitó su abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Danny? – preguntó

-Emmm…¿Danny? – exclamó nervioso.

-Sí, Danny…tu "bandmate", el pecoso, imbécil. – dijo con desprecio.

Thomas se quedó en silencio.

-Esta con su novia ¿Verdad? – soltó. Tom abrió los ojos. ¿Ya lo sabía? – Es una rubia, alta…como de 1'80.

Tom no sabía que decir.

-Tú lo sabias ¿No es cierto? –gritó - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Thomas…pensé que eras mi amigo.

-Soy tu amigo – le dijo.

-No, los amigos…no se ocultan cosas y mucho menos de ese tipo. Todos ustedes lo sabían – gritó cuando vio que el resto de personas que estaban en la casa salieron. Dougie, Harry, Giovanna, Izzy. Todos sabían de la existencia de la novia de Danny.

-No quiero…saber nada más de ustedes. Los odio. – encendió su auto y arrancó rápidamente.

Ese día fue la última vez que Jade tuvo contacto con los chicos de McFly, fue la última vez que Jade John visitó Londres en un largo tiempo.

Danny salió de su estado de shock y se apartó de Georgia.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó ella preocupada.

-Es que…olvide…algo en la casa de Tom – dijo nervioso. –Iré a traerlo ¿Me esperas?

La rubia asintió y entró al departamento.

Danny salió directamente a la casa de su amigo. Cuando llegó…ser sorprendió al verlos todos afuera y con cara de preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Harry con ironía. – Pasa que Jade estuvo acá imbécil…y al parecer te ha visto con Georgia, y ahora nos odia por habérselo ocultado.

-Entonces ¿Si era ella? –dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-¿Qué mierdas dices? – exclamó el pequeño Dougie muy molesto.

-Ella me vio con Georgia – dijo muy bajito.

-Danny…te lo advertimos – dijo Tom - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cobarde? ¿Que te costaba tomar el teléfono y llamarle' Ahora ella nos odia por tu culpa.

Daniel, se restregó el rostro con las manos y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de Tom.

-La cagué chicos, la cagué – dijo quedamente.

Escuchó un "Como siempre" por parte de Dougie pero decidió ignorarle.

Jade John regresó a los ángeles a finalizar su disco, se sumió en las fiestas y sobre todo en el alcohol. Era la única manera que podía olvidar todo, la única manera de desentenderse del mundo y cuando estaba borracha mandaba todo a la mierda.

Todo estaba totalmente roto dentro de ella, por muchos años había acumulado demasiadas cosas y al parecer esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no quería saber nada del amor, de sus padres, no quería saber de nada más que no fuera "Música". Con la música era con lo único que podía desahogarse sin problemas. Una noche mientras estaba demasiado borracha como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Daniel. Espero y espero hasta que por fin levantaron el teléfono, ella simplemente escucho un suspiro.

-Sé que quizás te moleste que llame a esta hora…pero no podía seguir conteniendo esto Daniel…sí imbécil te siego amando. Mis amigos dicen que estoy mejor sin ti, pero yo…no lo creo así. – suspiró – Ni el estúpido alcohol me ayuda a olvidarte…te amo Danny eso es todo.

Espera una respuesta…aunque sea una negativa, pero todo lo que escuchó fue nada.  
Ella le confesaba cuanto le amaba…pero todo lo que escuchó fue nada.

Los meses pasaron y bueno…su disco había sido un éxito en todo el continente americano, en toda Europa y en algunas partes de Asia. Profesionalmente…su vida era un total éxito pero su vida personal era un completo fracaso.

Todas las noches tomaba hasta quedarse inconsciente…muchas veces fue a parar al hospital pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Pasó así, casi dos años después de dos exitosos discos; fue hasta mediados del año 2010 que estuvo en el abismo de la vida y la muerte que se dio cuenta de que tan mal estaba.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda…llamó a su agente y le dijo que iría a rehabilitación. Él, conocía su situación y le dijo que era lo correcto.

La noticia que la gran Jade John se había internado en un centro de rehabilitación causó mucho revuelo, la noticia llegó hasta Inglaterra y los chicos estaban sorprendidos. La Jade que conocían no era así como la prensa amarillista la pintaba. Le decían "La británica drogadicta" o "La rubia alcohólica", ella simplemente no era así.

Jade decidió internarse por voluntad propia…sabía que eso era lo mejor. Poco a poco, empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba aún peor de lo que ella imaginaba, no todo era sobre su ruptura con Danny…había motivos más profundos que la habían llevado a tocar fondo.

Durante su estancia ahí, conoció a una chica…su nombre era Kelly, Kelly Morrinson. Ella había ingresado al centro por motivos algo diferentes a los de ella. Kelly sufría de anorexia y trastornos bipolares. Pero aun así…ella poco a poco se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Al haberse internado por voluntad propia, el tratamiento solo duraba tres semanas pero decidió quedarse un tiempo más, si salía de ahí…quería salir curada completamente.

El proceso no fue nada fácil…pero dicen que cuando algo realmente vale la pena, el camino es muy largo y difícil.

A los pocos días de haber salido de rehabilitación decidió hacerse un tatuaje, una manera de recordar por todo lo que había pasado, un tatuaje en la muñeca siempre había sido su sueño. Muchos le había dicho que ahí dolía demasiado pero era un tanto caprichosa y decidió ignorar esos comentarios.

Un tatuaje con la palabra "_Always" _fue lo que marcó para siempre su muñeca izquierda, que al poco tiempo estuvo acompañado por "_Strong" _en la muñeca derecha.

Después de salir…se puso a trabajar en un nuevo disco que a su parecer era el mejor que había hecho hasta el momento, comenzó a salir…no a beber obviamente, pero a divertirse.

Sus problemas fueron mejorando poco a poco, su relación con sus padres había mejorado…si, aún ellos no aceptaban su carrera, pero a pesar de todo ella era su hija. Su padre odiaba sus tatuajes, era lo único que le desagradaba de ella. En vez de sentirse mal…amaba ver las caras de asco de su padre al ver sus tatuajes.

-¿Por qué diablos te marcaste tu cuerpo Jade? – preguntó su padre. Walter John era su nombre

-Papá, porque yo quise así de simple – le dijo sonriendo.

Sus viajes a Londres, era solo para visitar a sus padres.

Una tarde de un sábado, decidió salir a tomar un café con su hermano. Quería hablar a solas con él, pasar tiempo de hermanos aunque sea un momento.

-Y cuenta enano ¿Cómo te va con tu novia? – le preguntó a su hermano. Su hermano llevaba el mismo nombre que su padre. Era exactamente la copia de Jade solo que sus ojos eran como los de su madre, era color verde avellana. A pesar de su corta edad, era casi del mismo tamaño de ella…cosa que de vez en cuando le deprimía.

-¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia? – le cuestionó. – Yo no tengo novia hermanita. ¿Ya superaste al imbécil de McFly? – miró a su hermana directamente a sus ojos…para asegurarse de que ella no le iba a mentir.

Jade lanzó un largo suspiro. Su hermano inmediatamente entendió que no, todavía no le superaba.

-Debes superarlo ¿sabes? Pasar pensando en él las 24/7 no te hará bien…además él sigue con la rubia esa por la que te dejo – le dijo.

Apenas tenía 15 años pero era lo suficientemente maduro para entender ciertas cosas. Además él amaba a su hermana y no quería verla en el mismo estado que la vio un par de meses atrás.

-Eso haré hermanito, te lo prometo. – le dijo. – Tú sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – exclamó mientras le mostraba su tatuaje de la mano izquierda.

Su hermano sonrió y continuaron su camino al Starbucks más cercano. A veces se detenían a tomarse fotos con un par de fotos con los fans que la reconocían.

Ella debía superarlo pero había prometido amarlo _siempre_…y ella _siempre _cumplía sus promesas.


	3. Danny's Secret

**Danny's Secret**

Esa tarde la paso genial con su hermanito, le encantaba conversar con él…a pesar de su corta edad era mucho más maduro que ella cuando estaba en sus 15 primaveras.

Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, ella le contó muchas de sus divertidas experiencias durante sus giras y alguna que otra vivida en la ciudad donde ahora residía. Él también le contó lo duro que había sido para él verla tan mal…porque a pesar de algunas veces ella se mostraba sonriente y tenía la actitud rockstar de "no me importa nada" él más que nadie la conocía y sabía que su hermana mayor estaba muy mal. Si, muchas veces lo había engañado con esa enorme sonrisa pero con el tiempo aprendió la diferencia entre la sonrisa real y la falsa.

Esa noche ella volvería a L.A de nuevo, era duro verla partir pero sabía que la vida de su hermana ya no estaba en Inglaterra. Su hermana ahora tenía otro tipo de vida en _California_ y lo consolaba saber que con esa vida ella era feliz.

-Tienes que prometer que vas a cuidarte – le dijo con preocupación.

-Hermanito, siempre lo he hecho – le contestó sonriente. Y si, esta sonrisa era real. Él le correspondió la sonrisa y la abrazó.

-Cuídate si…por favor – le pidió su madre.

Ella le asintió y la abrazó, lo mismo hizo con su padre.

Salió de la casa y se subió a la camioneta negra que le esperaba afuera.

oOoOoOo

-Creo que definitivamente necesitamos un café – exclamó el rubio.

-Yo creo que lo que necesitamos es un buen trago de tequila – dijo Danny sonriente.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Danny – comentó Dougie

-No, nada de eso chicos…es muy temprano como para estar bebiendo. – les dijo Harry.

Ambos asintieron, de mala gana pero lo hicieron.

Estaban muy cansados, habían pasado la noche entera en el estudio…su nuevo albúm estaba en proceso y eso significaba mucho desvelo y trabajo duro.

Decidieron ir en la camioneta de Harry al Strabuck's más cercano. Afortunadamente había uno a tan solo 5 minutos de camino, 10 si el tráfico estaba muy pesado pero ese día no era el caso.

Llegaron y cada uno pidió su café, tomaron asiento en una mesa para cuatro y comenzaron a charlar, riéndose de las locuras del pecoso y de alguna que otra por parte de los demás.

oOo

Se reía de las estupideces que hacía Charles, su mejor amigo, ese tipo sí que era un verdadero idiota. Con él los días en la escuela no eran iguales, siempre lo hacía retorcerse de la risa.

-No es muy en serio, ella quería que yo siempre le llevara rosas y ese tipo de cosas. Yo no puedo hacer eso amigo. – le dijo con un tono muy serio.

-Y ¿Por qué no puedes? – le preguntó Walter con una sonrisa.

-Simplemente porque no puedo. – contestó – Yo no soy ese tipo de chico, y lo sabes. Yo quiero decir algo como "Acá está su hombre perras" y que ellas salgan corriendo a recibirme.

El castaño sonrío ampliamente. Ese chico sí que estaba loco…no sabía cómo podían ser amigos. Iban saliendo de la cafetería cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Podría ser algún fan de su hermana que quería tomarse una foto con él, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

Se giró hacia la mesa donde había provenido el llamado. Y ahí estaban ellos, la causa del sufrimiento de su hermana. Lo miro seriamente, no les sonrió ni nada. ¿Para qué lo querían? ¿Para burlarse aún más de su hermana?

-Fletcher – murmuró.

-Walter ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el rubio algo emocionado. Era la primera vez que lo miraba en tanto tiempo, a decir verdad había cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces. Sin duda alguna ya no quedaba rastro de aquel niño que había conocido un par de años atrás.

-Bien – le dijo así de simple. Su amigo le hizo una seña indicándole que le esperaría afuera.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana? – cuestionó Harry.

-No tan bien como ustedes…pero hace lo que puede – respondió.

Les lanzó una mirada algo fulminante a los cuatro chicos.

-¿Ha venido a Londres? – le preguntó Thomas.

-Si, de hecho ayer volvió a _California. _Casi no pasa mucho tiempo aquí. Viene una vez al mes cuando mucho – le informó.

-O sea…que no sabes cuándo volverá ¿Cierto? – hablo por primera vez Danny quien ni siquiera miraba al joven a los ojos.

-No, todo depende de su agenda. Pero, saben que yo no tengo porque darles explicaciones – dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Lo sabemos. – dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Lo siento chicos pero debo irme – exclamó. Les hizo una mueca con la mano y salió de la cafetería.

Tom se levantó y le siguió. Cuando ya estaban fuera del local le llamó.

-Hey…sé que lo que le hicimos a tu hermana no fue nada lindo – susurró. – Tengo años tratando de contactarme con ella…pero no he podido. Para lo único que la quiero es pedirle una disculpa…solo para eso y si ella no quiere saber nada más de mí, pues lo entenderé pero no quiero que las cosas sigan así.

-No creo que ella quiera saber algo de ustedes y mucho menos de él – dijo mientras señalaba al Danny -Apenas y sonríe Tom, creo que no sería justo arruinar esa pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco ha logrado. – Thomas asintió.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le sonrió. – Un gusto verte. – dijo mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

-Lamento haber sido algo odioso…pero sabes que es mi hermana y la amo mucho. – confesó.

Tom sonrió dejando ver su hermoso hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Le palmeó el hombro y se despidió del hermano de la que una vez había sido su mejor amiga.

Regresó a la cafetería y tomó asiento con sus amigos.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó el castaño impaciente.

-Negativo amigos – dijo.

Danny sonrió con melancolía y negó muchas veces con la cabeza. Se sentía extremadamente mal por todo lo que le había hecho a ella…no se lo merecía, Jade era el alma más pura que existía en el mundo. Y aun sabiendo eso, el muy cabrón la había perdido de la manera más mierda posible.

Se sentía culpable de todo lo que a su hermosa rubia le había pasado, cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre o tan siquiera hablara de algo que sabía que a ella le gustaba…él la recordaba. Ella _siempre _estaba en su mente.

Y ustedes dirán: "Pero si tanto la quería, ¿Por qué la dejo? ¿Por qué aún sigue con Georgia?" Para eso…hay una simple respuesta. "Temor a la soledad" Ese era su mayor temor, tenía miedo a quedarse solo y ese era uno de sus más grandes secretos.

Su otro secreto era…ella.

Todas las noches y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, ocupaba su tiempo libre para ver los videos de sus canciones o los dichosos "Funny moments* que los fans hacían en su honor, o alguna que otra entrevista.

Lo confesaba, no había ningún video que él no hubiera visto…pasaba horas y horas viéndolos. También revisaba todas las noticias sobre ella. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con ella.

oOo

Un par de meses pasaron desde su última visita a Londres…ahora tendría tres días de descanso que pensaba aprovechar con su familia. Luchaba demasiado con el hecho de jamás ser descubierta por los papparazzis, afortunadamente esta vez no fue atrapada.

Llegó a su casa y fue bien recibida, como siempre. Abrazó a sus padres y su hermano…le encantaba estar en casa. Es cierto, odiaba la cuidad…Londres no siempre la trataba bien, siempre algo malo tenía que ocurrirle y esperaba que esta vez fuera la excepción.

Subió a su habitación y dejo las maletas, se recostó un rato para descansar de tan pesado viaje.

Se puso a pensar en lo mucho que había atravesado, ahora se sentía sana y curada. Abrazó su almohada y un recuerdo que no solicitó…apareció.

*Flash Back*

_-Él jamás será igual de sensual que yo – murmuró sonriente. _

_-Te equivocas, tú jamás serás igual de sensual que él – le respondió mientras le abrazaba. _

_-O sea que piensas que Bruce es más sexy que yo ¿No? – preguntó separándose. _

_-Si – dijo con voz de niña pequeña. _

_-Esto es imperdonable – exclamó fingiendo que lloraba. _

_Ella rió y lo beso con dulzura. Se separó y apoyó su frente en la de él. _

_-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – susurró. _

_Él le sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, la acomodo sobre sus piernas y la abrazó fuertemente. _

_Jade notó la armónica que Danny guardaba, era la de Bruce Spriingsteen…era su objeto más apreciado. _

_-Algún día lo conoceremos – le dijo recostándose sobre su pecho. _

_-¿A quién? – le preguntó _

_-A Bruce. – le contestó. – Y lo haremos juntos. _

_Danny se rio y le besó la coronilla. _

_*_Fin del Flash Back*

Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla e inmediatamente se la borró. No debía llorar, pero es que a veces…simplemente no podía evitarlo.

El sonido de su teléfono la despertó de su ensoñación. Era un mensaje de Kelly.

Amiga, ¿Recuerdas que aquel disco de Springsteen del que me hablaste. El que no tenías. Lo encontré…resulta que está en una tienda de música al norte de Londres. Su nombre es Music More…espero y lo consigas. Besos xx

Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo inmediatamente en el rostro. Debía ir por ese disco inmediatamente. Se cambió de ropa. Se puso una camiseta negra y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color. Hacía algo de frio afuera, así que decidió ponerse un suéter de color negro que decía "_She's a bitch and she's called Karma_" en enormes letras de color blanco. Se puso unos flats de color negro y tomó una gorra negra junto con unos lentes de sol del mismo color. Si, iba vestida de negro…totalmente.

No necesitaba llamar la atención, quería pasar una tarde tranquila en la fría Londres. Salió de casa y en vez de llevar su camioneta decidió ir caminando a tomar un autobús que la llevaba directamente a Londres.

Después de 30 minutos llegó al lugar, buscó en su celular el nombre de la tienda y resultó que solo estaba a un par de calles de donde ella se encontraba. Caminó mientras murmuraba alguna que otra canción que amaba. Luego de caminar por un par de minutos, visualizó el letrero donde se leía _"Music More. The best in music"_

Sonrió y siguió caminando.

Entró a la enorme tienda y se deslumbró al ver tantos discos de diferentes géneros. Se dirigió hacia el encargado.

-Disculpa ¿De casualidad tienen el disco Born to Run de Bruce Springsteen? – preguntó con amabilidad.

-Sí, está en la parte de Rock de los 70's – le respondió el joven.

-Gracias. –

Caminó buscando el lado de Rock, para luego buscar detenidamente entre todos los discos de los 70's. Buscó hasta que por fin lo encontró. Estiró su mano hacia el disco, pero en vez de encontrarse con el disco, se encontró con una mano pecosa.

No, esto no podía estar pasando. Aún no estaba lista para verlo…aún no. Agachó un poco más la cabeza y se reacomodó los lentes.

-Disculpa, ¿Ibas a tomarlo? – le preguntó. Y sí, en efecto esa era su voz.

-Tranquilo…es todo tuyo. – le dijo abrazándose a sí misma. Rogó a Dios, a Alá y a todos los dioses existentes que él no la descubriera.

-¿Segura? Eres una dama así que las damas primero – exclamó. Al parecer no la había reconocido.

-No, está bien. – le respondió fingiendo la voz y haciendo algo de acento americano.

-¿Eres americana? – cuestionó.

-Si.

-Oye…tranquila no voy a comerte ni nada por el estilo. – dijo sonriente. –Soy Danny. – exclamó estrechándole la mano.

-J.J…- trataba de encontrar el apellido más americano que existiera. – Brown. – finalizó al ver disco de Chris Brown que se asomaba de la zona de R&B. Ella le estrechó la mano y algo como un escalofríos la invadió.

-Mucho gusto. – ella por fin levantó la miraba y agradecía internamente que el pecoso no la hubiera reconocido.

Ella sonrió.

-El disco es tuyo Danny – le respondió mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-Gracias.

Ella salió de la tienda pero no sé dio cuenta de que el chico de la tienda la seguía.

-Oye, ¿Algún día volveré a verte? – le gritó mientras la alcanzaba.

-Quizás… - susurró con misterio.

Ella siguió su camino y Danny se detuvo a ver hacia el lugar por el cual la chica se había marchado.

No sabía porque…pero esta chica le hacía despertar algo especial, algo que solo lo vivía con ella.

Algo que solo vivía con Jade.

Lamento la tardanza, pero es que estaba en la últimas semanas de escuela y bueno, tenía que estudiar mucho. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
